New York Cities Secrets
by PerfectToMe
Summary: Blaine lives in the heart of NYC and loves his job. One of the most talented hair stylists in all of Manhattan.   So when mysterious business man Kurt Hummel walks in for a trim, does Blaine really want to get involved with a man with so many secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey! So this is my first real story, it's an AU fic, nothing to warn you about in this chapter really but things will pick up and get a bit...dirtier as time rolls on. This is a multi-chaptered fic so stick around if you like it so far.**

**My head canon for Abby is Michelle Trachtenberg, look her up if you want an image of what the character is supposed to look like :) **

**But yeah anyways. Hope you like it!**

Blaine was in his third month of working at Snip'n'Cut, and to say he was having fun would have been an understatement. He loved his job, it's why he went into hairstyling instead of performing in the first place. He loved talking to strangers about their day, meeting all the different personalities. It was glorious. He did miss the singing, but it wasn't as if he didn't do it every morning in the shower or when he was working on someone who didn't want to chat, so...he wasn't _missing_ much.

On Thursday morning, the beginning of summer of 2016, New York was warm and bright, lighting up the whole salon with sun beams that reflected off of all the mirrors, creating a gorgeous atmosphere.

Blaine was on time, as usual, and went straight to pull on his beauty belt then sat down at the waiting counter to have his morning chat with Abby Scottson, Blaine's newly found friend.

"So, how was your night, Missy? Boyfriend isn't keeping you up too long is he?" Blaine teased with a wink, he and Abby had become quite close recently. They used to just smile and wave and give the occasional 'good morning' or 'good night', but eventually they started going out for coffee's together and getting to know each other. It turns out, Abby's old best friend was gay, so they had something to talk about, at least.

"Oh, but of course! Wouldn't want to fall asleep on the job now would I, Mister-I-Like-To-Stay-At-Home-All-Night-No-Matter-What." Abby replied sarcastically. Blaine feigned shock mockingly and then broke it by lighting up with a grin that could cure cancer.

"You know I like to focus on my work, come on though, tell me, how are you two?" Blaine asked with honest curiosity.

"Okay, okay, I give in, we're perfect. Nothing could be more perfect. Blaine, seriously, stop moping around other peoples relationships and get one of your own! When was the last time you had some fun in your bun?" Abby replied.

"Did you seriously just say fun in your bun? What has that boy done to you?" Blaine said with a smirk, he knew he was avoiding the topic, but he just didn't like talking about his love life. Or lack of one.

"Fine. You won't tell me? That's okay. I'll just sit here and bask in emptiness and woe, you wound me Blaine. You wound me." Abby said with a sarcastic hand to her heart and head. Blaine just simply rolled his eye's at her dramatic antics and swiveled around in his chair to set up the shop for the day.

Two hours later, the salon was in full swing. People were coming in and out every five minutes to book their appointments with the two women on the counter or to have their hair done by the four salon stylists. Blaine was the only male, but he didn't mind. He preferred being around girls that shared his love for hair styling rather than boys and their love for sex, not that he didn't like sex, one could go as far to say that Blaine Anderson loved sex, but he enjoys having sex, not discussing it.

After four customers, it was Blaine's tea break. He was given a tea break every Thursday and Friday because he was the hardest worker in the shop according to his manager. The girls didn't protest, seeing as he took a lot of their appointments when they had their hands full.

While Blaine was just about to start drinking his coffee with the two platinum blonde girls sitting at the counter, the door bell swung and clinked, announcing a new customers arrival. Blaine slid round to see if it was his regular Julia, a customer that payed full price and left a little extra just for Blaine, but instead walked the most beautiful man Blaine had ever layed eyes on.

He obviously came from a place of wealth, because only a man with millions could afford an outfit like that. He had on a grey slim-fit shirt underneath a black Alexander McQueen Caban coat, and around his neck he wore a black plasma print scarf. On his legs and feet he wore a pair of black top-of-the-range denim jeans that fit his form in only the best ways and a pair of black and grey Oxfords with silver studs on the toe. But none of what he was wearing could compare to this mans face. A nose that was border lining perfecting hung high in the air to stop his sunglasses from falling off. Wide, prominent, pink lips that needed to be kissed. Elfin-like ears that only amplified his features and beauty. If Blaine hadn't already thought that this man was perfection on legs, he would have had a change in mind when he saw his eyes. The man took off his sunglasses and searched around the salon, most likely to see who was available to come to his service. He turned in Blaine's direction and it was all Blaine could do to hold in a gasp. Those _eyes_. Crystal blue but with a hint of emerald green, shining and taking away the light from the windows because _God_ were those eye's bright. Blaine couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He was transfixed by this man he had only been staring at for less that two minutes. And who was coming his way.

"Hi, I'm sorry if it's a little inconvenient, but I'm running on a tight schedule and was wondering if I could have my hair styled and trimmed now?" The beautiful man asked, staring right at Blaine with an eye brow raised and line drawn out on his lips.

"I...uhm...sure?" It was all he could say, he hadn't seen anyone like this before in his life, how was he supposed to say anything to him? _No, snap out of it Blaine, he's just another customer. Get your shit together and give this man a hair cut._

"Okay, well, where would you like me?" Okay he shouldn't have said that because now Blaine was picturing him in all sorts of different positions that should not be thought about while he was working. This man could be the death of Blaine Anderson, and he didn't even know his name.

"Just, uh, over here Mr...?" Blaine never asked for a name, but he needed one to fit the face.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Over here?" Kurt Hummel...that name. It couldn't have been more right. Blaine was falling already.

"Yeah, wha-what did you have in mind today?" He was so nervous, he really needed to stop, otherwise he'd mess up Kurt's gorgeous, thick, brown hair. How did he not notice his hair?

"Well, it's getting way too long and it keeps on falling in my eyes, so just a trim and I have an important meeting in two hours so maybe a quick styling too?" Kurt asked Blaine through the mirror as he sat down in the styling chair.

"Okay, hold on I'll get you cover." Blaine went into the stock room and let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

"Come on Blaine, you can do this. He's just another customer...Okay..." He breathed in and out a couple more times before pulling out a roll of cover fabric and then walked back into the main room.

"Here we go, arms up." Kurt pulled his arms through the two holes in the fabric and then sat back in the chair.

"So, a trim. Just the bangs or back here too?" Blaine gestured to the back of Kurt's head and waited for a response.

"Yeah, all of it. That would be great." Kurt looked bored. Like he'd done this a thousand times before, which, by the looks of his well kept hair, he probably had.

"Okay, just relax, I'll be done in no time." Blaine was always fast with his costumers, never missing a beat. Some people dared to call him Edward Scissor Hands from time to time, the only thing they got in return was a flip of the wrist and the lifetof a middle finger.

Seconds turned to minutes and soon enough, Blaine was finished with the trimming. He was quite proud of himself, he hadn't shaken up again once, so his effort really showed. Kurt's hair no longer fell into his eyes. His bangs hung just above his eye brows.

"All done, hows that look?"

"Perfect, now I was wondering if you knew how to quiff? I need to look my best for this meeting." Blaine smirked and said,

"I am the quiff master, trust me, no worries there. You'll look almost as gorgeous as you do now." Blaine almost stabbed himself with his scissors. _Why, oh why did he say that?_

Kurt chuckled and nodded, taking off his cover and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine came back from the stock room with two bottles and a pair of heated curling tongs.

"So, I have the tongs for the styling, this for heat protection and this is for free and for you. I always give a new customer something to take away with them. It's shining conditioner, it makes your hair literally glitter after a shower, and it works best with thick hair like yours." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh, well thank you. I don't know when I'd use it but thanks, be a nice addition to my products at home." Kurt said with a small quirk of the lips. Those lips that Blaine wanted to badly to run his tongue over. Blaine quickly shook the thought away and smiled, getting ready to style Kurt's think, luscious hair.

After ten minutes, Blaine was finished.

"And voilà! How's it look?" Blaine asked, for some reason he really wanted to impress Kurt, so upon reflex he started chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation of Kurt's opinion.

"Great, thank you very much. How much do I owe you?" Kurt didn't look up at Blaine once, he just looked at himself in the mirror, and went through his wallet. Blaine was a little disappointed, but it's not like he didn't expect it.

"Uhm, fifteen bucks will be fine." Blaine murmered.

"Okay, well here's an extra ten for the conditioner, I might be back so I'll see you around...uhm...sorry I didn't get your name?" Blaine's eyes lit up at Kurt's sudden interest.

"Blaine! Blaine, my names Blaine." He held out his hand with a smile so wide it must have hurt. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, shook it, smiled and walked away. Out of the salon. Out of Blaine's sight.

God, Blaine really hoped he would see Kurt Hummel again soon.

**End Note: Reviews make my heart swell, so don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: SO sorry about the wait, seriously I feel like an ass hole, I have had no time to do this, I wrote for like five minutes a day. BUT here it is, this chapter is basically just...what happens next I suppose, it's not too special, nothing major. It still has little plot, but in the next chapter I'll be clearing up a lot of the unanswered mysteries and what not.**

**ALSO The Four Seasons is a restaurant I have always wanted to go to, and hopefully will go to when I go to New York, so I think Iv'e got it almost down to a T in here :)**

**ENJOY!**

A week went past, and Blaine Anderson felt like he was going crazy. He hadn't been able to get those big, beautiful, blue eyes out of his mind. It was all he could think or dream about. One night, he woke up gasping and sweating because the colour was so intense and so magnified in his subconscious dream state that he could hardly breathe.

On Friday, it was nearing Abby's and Blaine's lunch break. Blaine had been on time to work and tending to his customers, but he wasn't his usual chipper, happy-go-lucky self. Today he was completely zoned out. He missed Abby's 'Hello' and drifted away from any conversation he was having with her by staring off into nothingness with a dazed sort of smile appearing on his lips. Abby was not amused.

"Blaine, what is _with_ you today?" She questioned. Blaine was never like this. He was always focused on his work. One hundred and ten percent focused if she had to be accurate about it.

"Huh?...What are you talking about?" It was Friday so Blaine was on his second tea break this week.

"Are you on Jupiter today or something? You look like you're miles away." Abby stated.

"No...I'm just tired. Don't worry." Blaine replied. He was staring into his untouched cup of tea while twirling the spoon around inside it, which was starting to get onto Abby's last nerve.

"Well, it's my lunch so, you sir, are coming with me to grab some coffee and talk." Abby instructed. Obviously something was on his mind, and Abby knew that if you wanted to get anything out of Blaine Anderson, you needed to push. He would open up eventually.

After ten minutes of dragging the lifeless man around Times Square to get to their usual coffee shop, they finally arrived despite Blaine's protests. They grabbed a small table in the front of the shop, and ordered their separate beverages.

"Okay, now, spill."

"What?" Blaine asked, he knew he was a little out of it today but it's not like he meant anything by it. He was just tired. And the only thing he could think about lately was 'sparkling glasz eyes'.

"Why do you look like you've just had the best fuck of your life?" That was another reason he and Abby had become good friends. She had no filter. But right now, Blaine kind of wished she did.

"Oh my god, could you talk any louder?" Blaine exclaimed with a flush rising to his cheeks. The waitress brought over the two's coffee's, so Blaine tried to hide his face into the large mug of brown liquid.

"You did didn't you! You just got laid! Finally!" Abby was squealing like a thirteen year old girl, Blaine had to put a stop to it at once.

"No! I did not get laid. You know I haven't so quit shouting and drink your coffee." He whispered harshly. He didn't want everyone in Manhattan to know he wasn't getting any, thank you very much.

"So then, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" She had to push, she wanted to be a good friend. Abby knew Blaine didn't have many friends here in New York yet, and she knew he trusted her, so she wanted to take advantage of that privilege and get in on Blaine's personal life.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I met someone. But, please don't make a big deal out of it. I haven't and I don't plan to, it's just...my stupid head that won't shut up about him, okay?" Blaine said in a rush, he was obviously embarrassed, which just made everything a hundred times more adorable to Abby.

"Awww! That's so cute, Blaine! Tell me everything, name? What's he look like? What does he do? Is he a good kisser?" Abby was so intrigued it was almost endearing. Too bad she didn't know the half of it.

"No, Abby...We met once. He probably wouldn't even remember me if he saw me. It's just him and his stupid fucking eyes that won't leave my subconscious and get out of my head." He let out a grunt of distress and slammed his head down onto the wooden table he and Abby were sitting at.

_Well...This changed things, _Abby thought.

"So...you don't even know his name?" She kind of felt sorry for him. He hadn't had a boyfriend since college from what she had been told, and God knows how long it's been since he had any form of sex at all, so she couldn't imagine how awful he was feeling about this.

"Yeah, I got that. His names Kurt. Kurt freaking Hummel. Even his name sounds like it came from the heavens. What am I doing Abby?" He lifted his head up to plead with his eyes for some sort of answer to his misery.

"Go out, and have a good fuck."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not...I can't do that like you can. I won't let myself settle for a shitty quick one while I'm wallowing in self pity. I refuse, Abby." Blaine laid his head back onto the table after he took a gulp of some more of his coffee.

"Fine. You'll just have to wait it out then. Do you think he'll come back?" Abby put her hand on top of Blaine's to show she did feel sorry for him and that she didn't mean to be awful at advice.

"He said he might some time soon. I don't know, Abby, maybe it's not him. Maybe it's just the idea of having someone like him that made me want him, you know?" Blaine asked, staring off into the distance again, as if somehow that would make all of this comprehensible.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, we'll call into work and say we had an emergency. Lets go to my place. I think what you need is a tub of ice cream, a cliched Rom-com and some of the best female you company you can get tonight." Abby stood up out of her seat at the table and grabbed at Blaine's hand, steering him out of the shop. Blaine didn't even care that it might mess up his current reputation at the salon. The only thing Blaine could do was smile appreciatively at the back of Abby's head and remember to thank her later for being such a great friend.

On Saturday, Blaine felt a lot better. He and Abby stayed up until ten o'clock just talking about past boyfriends and future plans. He had a fresh mind and he hadn't thought about the colour blue since.

Blaine made his way into the salon, it was a scorching day in Manhattan so he wore a rolled up pair of skin-tight skinny jeans and a white wife beater, something he wouldn't usually wear, but today was an exception.

A couple of hours went past and Blaine was sweating like a horse. His curls were free of the gel he put in this morning and his vest was starting to become just a little see through. But he didn't mind. Nearly everyone knew he was gay, and hardly any men came into the shop, so all he could do was appreciate the longing stares he was given by the young women that came in and get on with his job.

The door bell rang, and then _he_ walked in.

Kurt Hummel looked around the shop with searching eyes until they landed on Blaine. Who didn't even notice him yet, he was too busy giving a nice lady a haircut. Kurt strolled right up to Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder.

Blaine's head whipped around and he almost dropped his scissors when he saw Kurt standing behind him with a smile on his face. His smile quickly faded into something a bit more intense when his eyes trailed down Blaine's bod to study his outfit. He was having trouble bringing his eyes back up to he just kept his gaze roaming until he found his use of speech again.

"Uhm, hi, Kurt?" Blaine said, he was just as entranced as Kurt was. Kurt was wearing a pair of checkered green bondage shorts and a black v-neck around his torso that fit oh-so-well. The outfit made the green of his eyes shine through the blue, and Blaine had to look away before he got lost in them.

"Hey...Blaine right?" Kurt asked, he offered his hand out to him, Blaine quickly grabbed it and shook without a seconds hesitation, _what was he doing here?_

"Yeah, yeah Blaine Anderson. What can I do for you?" Blaine meant it in both senses of the question. At this point, he'd be willing to run in front of a train for Kurt, and it kind of scared him .

"Well, I used up all of that conditioner stuff you gave me...It was amazing, my hair felt awesome. I was wondering if I could get some more?" Kurt's eyes kept drifting towards Blaine's jaw, a small drop of sweat was making its way down to his neck, Kurt wanted to badly to lick it away. He blinked away the thought and turned his eyes back to Blaine's. _Wow his eye's are gorgeous_ Kurt thought.

"Sure! Stay here I'll go get some, how much did you want?" Blaine was smiling like a cheshire cat now, it was Kurt's fault. His presence practically made Blaine high. He knew nothing about this man and yet he was pretty sure he couldn't let go of him.

"Two bottles would be great." Kurt returned Blaine's smile, and as he walked into the stock room to get his conditioner, he may have checked out Blaine's ass in those tight, tight jeans.

Blaine came back in a flash and waved Kurt over to the register counter.

"Is this all you want?" Blaine asked, he didn't really want to say good bye to Kurt again, but he had work to do and he couldn't slack off again today.

Kurt had to take a moment. Blaine really did seem like a a nice guy. Nicer than his last boyfriend any ways. And way better looking... He decided to go for it.

"Yes, and I was wondering... if-if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Kurt asked the question with a nervous smile, he had never asked anyone out before. He was always the one _being_ asked out. It was a welcome change.

"A-are you serious? Oh, yes, of course, I would love that!" Blaine nearly slapped himself in the face, he sounded way too eager. It wasn't hid fault! How could he act cool around a guy like this? He was the epitome of an angel, he couldn't just say yes and be done with it.

Kurt laughed and shined a toothy smile at Blaine. Heat was rising to his cheeks, _this guy is so cute._

"Great, what's your address? I'll come pick you up at eight?" Kurt offered, he pulled out a pen and paper from the satchel swinging off of his shoulder.

"That's fine, it's actually like just across the street, I could just meet you here?" Blaine smiled again, he couldn't stop smiling. He was over the moon.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at eight." Kurt smirked and winked at Blaine, he knew he had to play it cool around him. He turned to leave but just as he was about to open the door to the salon and head back into the city, Blaine called his name.

"You left your conditioner." It was Blaine's turn to smirk now. He knew that game Kurt was trying to play, it didn't seem to be working very well.

"Oh, right of course. I'll see you tonight." Kurt grabbed the bag from the counter and turned away shyly to hide his growing embarrassment from Blaine.

"Bye!" Blaine called. As soon as Kurt was away from the salon, he ran through the shop to try and find Abby. He needs tips on an outfit.

"Help."

"With?"

"What bow tie should I wear?" Blaine asks Abby down the phone. It's 7:45, and he's past nervous, and tiptoeing into hysterically anxious.

"Dammit Blaine, one; don't wear a bow tie on the first date, he'll think you're trying too hard, two; I said don't call me! I've got to get ready for my own date!" She screamed down the phone, she was right. Bow ties? Huge no, no.

"Okay, thank you so much, bye!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." And then she hung up.

Blaine pulls a black shirt over his shoulders, subtle but slimming. Not that Blaine cared. He just wanted Kurt to find him attractive enough to actually like.

He put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black cardigan and went into his small bathroom to check himself out in his small mirror. Come to think of it, pretty much everything in his apartment was small. It wasn't even ironic, Blaine has always been quite short. But, people found it endearing, so he didn't mind.

He came to the decision that he would leave his curls out and free again for the date, and that he looked pretty good, if he had to say so himself. He grabbed his keys and wallet and went downstairs so he could meet Kurt at the salon.

After five minutes of waiting outside the salon, a black land rover pulled up infront of him and Kurt come out of the drivers side wearing a pale blue shirt and dark jeans. Blaine was surprised none of it seemed to be designer, the only thing that actually had a label was his black, Burberry leather pea coat he had in his arms.

"Hey." He said with a shy smile.

"Hey..." Blaine replied in a short breath. Kurt looked amazing tonight. His hair was well styled into a cute quiff and the night time seemed to dim his features to make him look more sophisticated. All of that being said, Blaine just felt even more nervous now that he had seen Kurt. He made him feel like he had to improve the way he looked just so he could stand next to him.

"You look fantastic." Blaine did not expect that.

"Really? You think so?" Blaine asked with honest curiosity. He thought he looked okay, but nothing to put emphasis on.

"Of course," Kurt replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come one, the restaurants this way." Kurt pulled on Blaine's sleeve and jogged a couple of steps to let Blaine know he wanted to hurry. They slowed into a fast walk but instead of letting Kurt pull away from his arm, Blaine let his hand snake down and wrap into Kurt's.

"Is this okay?" He asked, he didn't want to come on too strong on the first date and then never get to see Kurt again.

"Yes, this is fine." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled sweetly. Kurt knew what he was doing was wrong, but Blaine was so nice. He needed someone like Blaine. Someone who was kind to him and someone who could make him smile like that again.

The lights of the city shone on the two men's faces, creating a rainbow of colours and marks on their skin. Blaine looked at Kurt, well, he had already been looking at Kurt but this time he really took in everything playing on his face. His eyes were trailing through all of the Broadway signs and advertisements, his lips quivering into a small grin, something Blaine hadn't yet seen him do. It comforted him. The fact he was seeing this man be himself in front of Blaine without any barriers was something he warmed up to.

"Here we are." Kurt stopped outside of a large building, a huge glass door open leading into an elegant and fine restaurant. Blaine looked up at the sign to see where they were and his eye's widened in surprise and panic all at once.

"Th-the Four Seasons? Kurt, are you crazy? A bowl of soup here would cost my entire electricity bill!" Blaine didn't like that he was arguing anymore than Kurt would, he just couldn't afford a place like this, especially only for dinner.

Kurt waved his hand as if throwing the situation into the air. "Oh hush, it's not that bad. Besides, I asked you out, so I'll be paying."

"No. Kurt, I coul-"

"No, you couldn't, but you are. Now get in, I got us my favourite spot." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew from the moment he saw Kurt that he was obviously a man of wealth, but the idea that he came here so often that he actually had a favourite spot just couldn't register in Blaine's mind.

Kurt lead the two to the hostess, who didn't even check her list as she saw him coming. She shined a smile Kurt's way and took them to a table right at the back of the restaurant in front of a window that opened to the garden.

The garden was heavenly,large fairy lights were hung around a doubled wooden beam that made it's way around the whole area, making the white and red flowers underneath look charming and pretty. People seemed to be sitting out there drinking at small tables on a wooden deck, either laughing at what their date or companion had to say or drowning themselves in their alcohol. It was all very picturesque and Blaine could hardly tear his gaze away, until Kurt decided to speak up.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He was gazing outside just as Blaine had been. He had turned his head to look at Kurt, a warm smile spreading across his lips as he looked at the man who sat in front of him.

"Yeah, it really is..." Kurt shifted his eyes back to Blaine's, catching the way he was being looked at by him, Blaine's gaze didn't drop though. He liked Kurt, and he wanted Kurt to know that. Being subtle wasn't going to get him anywhere.

After thirty five minutes, the two had ordered their food and were sipping at chutes of champagne, talking about nothing but each other.

"So, wait, you were a cheer leader in high school? Why am I not surprised?" Blaine didn't want to admit to wanting to see a picture...or maybe a video, even if just for evidence purposes, so he chose to imagine it instead. His imagination was good at conjuring up pretty pictures.

"I was indeed, and hey! Are you saying I look like a girl?" Kurt asked with a mock of shock across his face. "I am hurt, Blaine Anderson!" His expression turned into a smirk, and just as he picked up his champagne to take another small taste he winked in Blaine direction.

Blaine couldn't ignore the flutter in his chest whenever Kurt looked at him like that, he was falling hard and he would admit to it, too. If Kurt wasn't so good at sending mixed signals. These past few minutes, Kurt had been eager to talk about himself to Blaine and then shy and closed off whenever Blaine mentioned something that deemed a little personal, like family.

Dinner eventually arrived, Blaine ordered the cheapest thing on the main course menu, Sautéed Arctic Char, something he had never tried but it sounded delicious and was pretty damn expensive, so he decided to try it out just this once. Kurt had ordered what seemed to be the most expensive course on the list, roasted veal chop, which was apparently the "only thing that appealed to him here."

The two ate their food in silence, every now and then, one would send the other a quick glance or a smile to let them know they were having a good time.

At one point, the two both reached for the salt at the exact same time, finger tips brushing and sending a wave of electricity racing up both men's spines. They both quickly laughed it off and forgot about the salt all together.

The same thing happened a second time, but this time it was with their legs, Blaine had been trying to get comfortable in the restaurants white wooden chairs and as he crossed his leg over the other, his ankle and calf had gotten caught with Kurt's. Both men looked at each other with intense gazes, knowing that they both felt the warmth and hunger through the others accidental touch. Blaine didn't bother moving his leg.

"We should- uhm - we should get the cheque." Kurt said hastily as he grabbed his napkin and wiped at his face, even though there wasn't a speck of dirt on it.

Blaine was hurt. Was he really just imagining those touches and Kurt's stare? Maybe it was all inside his horny little head.

"Yeah, uhm, okay." Kurt called the waiter over to get their cheque and as soon as he came back, he pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket and left two-hundred dollars in the tray, signed his name and stood up. All in less that fifteen seconds.

"Are you okay?" Blaine had to ask, he didn't feel like being rejected without a good explanation. Was it something he said?

"I'm fine." Kurt said in a rush. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him out of the restaurant in a flash.

Everything that happened once they'd left the restaurant was a complete rush. Kurt hauled Blaine down the city street back to his car. Kurt pushed Blaine into the back of his car. Kurt's lips were on Blaine's. Hands were on necks, groping, grabbing, gripping.

Blaine wanted this, but not in these circumstances. "Kurt..." Blaine tried to stop Kurt from kissing his neck, but he obviously thought Blaine was moaning, so he said his name again, more firm this time. "Kurt, stop." Kurt lifted his head from where he was sucking at Blaine's jaw.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a breath, he looked so hot, hair disheveled and shirt half undone.

"I...nothing. Nothings wrong. But...can we do this somewhere else? Please?" Blaine felt pathetic, here he was, about to probably have sex with this attractive, magnificent man, and he was uncomfortable with the setting.

Kurt seemed to realize just then, what exactly he was doing, as if a light bulb went off in his head. He looked up at Blaine and started apologizing in almost every way he could think of.

"Oh my God, I'm such an idiot, of course, I am so sorry, I'm...fuck, sorry sorry. I'll just...shit. I'm so sorry, Blaine." He lifted himself from Blaine and scrambled out of the car and into the crisp night air. He turned from the car and wrapped his arms securely around his torso, his eye's locked on the ground in shame and embarrassment.

"I can't believe I- I never...Blaine, please, forgive me." Kurt still couldn't look at him.

Blaine felt even worse now. Like this was his fault, Kurt was confusing him so much.

He placed himself in front of Kurt and pulled his hands away from his side, holding them in his. "No, no, you don't have to apologize Kurt, please. We could...we could just go to my place. I just...I didn't want to do anything with you for the first time in your car, that's all. I'm not mad at you, I swear." Kurt lifted his eyes to Blaine's, he looked like he was about to cry. Blaine didn't know what had upset him so much.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I...say something? Or...something?" Blaine didn't want Kurt to get upset over this. He really liked him, he didn't want him to leave because he wouldn't have sex in his car. That would crush him. _Oh my God, I'm on my first date with him and I'm already mad at myself for hurting him. I'm in it deep._

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just...can we got your place, like you said? I...I really want to hold you right now." Kurt said, he looked on the verge of tears, and Blaine could do nothing but oblige. He let go on one of Kurt's hands he was holding and led him across the street to his apartment.

**End Note: I know, I know, it was way too fast paced, everything happened wa-hay too quickly. BUT I have my reasons for writing it this way, the next two chapter are going to be basically the whole two chapters again but from Kurt's perspective, because I have big plans for Kurt. Big, BIG plans. (Also, I apologize for the lack of smut? I promise, I will write some eventually, I just really wanted to finish this chapter for you guys.)**

**Reviews make my heart SWELL!**


End file.
